


Valinor Memento

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam find a new companion in Eldamar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valinor Memento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/gifts).



> For [](http://ancalime8301.livejournal.com/profile)[ancalime8301](http://ancalime8301.livejournal.com/). I cried writing this myself, but it has a very happy ending. Just read it when you're ready.

Sam and Frodo walked down one of the main streets in Eldamar, hand in hand. They’d been in the Undying Lands for so long together, yet it seemed as though hardly any time had passed. They still missed their families from Middle-earth, though they had Bilbo for company. They spoke often and freely of Sam’s family and of Merry and Pippin and their families. Their hope was to keep their memories strong, rather than forget about those whom they loved.

On this particular day, Frodo let go of Sam’s hand with a cry as he bounded to the foot of a nearby building.

“Frodo?” Sam asked, cautious as ever.

“It’s a cat!” Frodo cried, spinning around with a black- and grey-striped feline in his arms.

“A cat? There aren’t any cats in Valinor.” Sam looked suspicious as Frodo fawned over the happy purring kitty.

“There is now. Look! He’s even brought us a note!”

Sam watched warily as Frodo untucked the parchment from beneath the cat’s collar.

_My name is Jeffrey. I am gentle and affectionate. Please care for me, as my mom loved me very much._

Frodo looked up at Sam, his eyes round. “Oh, Sam! We can’t abandon him now!”

Sam still looked uncertain, but as he watched, the heart-shaped tag Jeffrey wore shimmered and the inscription changed from “If found, please return to Cali,” to “If found, please returned to Frodo and Sam.” Unable to deny the pleading eyes of his lover, Sam nodded. It looked like Jeffrey was theirs now, even if he _was_ the first cat in the Undying Lands.

Already _Frodo_ was babbling about dressing Jeffrey up in child-sized clothing. But Jeffrey didn’t seem to mind. He just snuggled his furry head up underneath Frodo’s chin, purring steadily. The mysterious Cali must have loved Jeffrey a great deal, and for that, Sam silently swore that he and Frodo would care for Jeffrey until the end of time.


End file.
